Le Feu et l'Eau, d'une bougie et des larmes
by Di-Bee
Summary: Quand les douleurs rapprochent, Quand la douceur s'accroche, A un petit rien, Comme une note de piano .... Fic Tiva, les musiciens devraient aimer...


Titre: Le Feu et l'Eau, d'une bougie et des larmes...

Auteur : Di

Résumé :

_Quand les douleurs rapprochent,  
Quand la douceur s'accroche,  
A un petit rien,  
Comme une note de piano ..._

Rating : K

Pairing : Tony/Ziva

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à Midship pour sa correction,

Merci à Myriam, pour son Tiva, et m'y avoir rendu accro,  
Merci à tous les membres de Gibbs' team, pour leur enthousiasme communicatif...

Merci à ceux de Bluelight pour leurs comms

Merci à Jerob pour ce qu'il ma dit à propos de cette fic, ... sempre fidelis ?  
J'ai pensé cette fic en jouant du piano, et j'ai simplement changé de clavier, cette fic, elle est presque déprimante... j'ai dit presque... parce que, comme pour someday, il y a une lueur d'espoir à la fin, toujours cette image d'une petite flamme, dans les yeux de quelqu'un, ou simplement matérialisée par une bougie...

Les termes italiens de cette fic, sont des indications, de tempo, de mesure, de cadence, bref, des indications musicales, et le fait qu'il soient en italiens ne gâche en rien l'utilité de la chose.

Pour situer cette fic, elle serait post 3x12 Boxed in, pour indiquer le titre original. (Merci aux résumés de Midship)

Musique : Enya, c'est ce qui colle le mieux à l'histoire, et ce ce avec quoi je l'ai écrite !! Même s'il n'y a pas de piano!!

Histoire :

_...Comme une note de piano..._

Ziva regardait droit devant elle, rien ne tournait rond, depuis ce matin, ils avaient enfin bouclé l'enquête, mais elle avait comme un sentiment d'inachevé. _Demi cadence. _

Sur un brusque coup de tête, elle proposa à son partenaire de dîner avec elle. "Puisque tu tiens tant à découvrir mes talents de cuisinière", avait-elle prétendu, avec un sourire en coin. _Giocoso._

Surpris, mais agréablement, il accepta avec un grand sourire, charmeur comme à son habitude.

Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de sa petite soeur, elle ne voulait pas être seule...Trop de souvenirs risquaient de remonter à la surface, et il était le seul à qui elle faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui faire partager ça... _Ritardando. _

Quand il arriva chez elle, ce soir-là, elle avait déjà préparé le repas, et l'attendait au piano. _Départ en levée_. Il avait réussi à franchir la porte du hall grâce à une gentille vieille dame et sa petite fille qui lui avaient tenu la porte. Tony était donc arrivé derrière la porte de sa coéquipière, il entendait ce qu'elle jouait, comme un murmure, dans le lointain... _Pianissimo._

Il essaya doucement d'ouvrir la porte, qui ne lui offrit aucune résistance. « Pas bien prudent », remarqua-t-il pour lui-même. Mais il pensait déjà à autre chose.

La jeune Israélienne était totalement prise par ce qu'elle jouait, sans doute un chant de son pays, nota-t-il en son for intérieur, qui avait comme l'impression d'être de trop, mais qui n'osait manifester sa présence de peur de briser la magie de l'instant... _Cantabile._

Elle jouait, et chantait en même temps, un chant en hébreu. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais voir le reflet du visage ravagé de sa collègue dans le vernis du piano lui fit comprendre que ce chant devait représenter beaucoup pour elle. _Con anima. _

Une fois qu'elle eut joué la dernière note, elle enchaîna sur autre chose, un des nombreux préludes de Bach, qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir lui-même joué...

Elle faisait passer tellement d'émotions à travers sa façon de le jouer, ... _Espressivo._ Il était subjugué, il restait, quelques pas derrière elle, à l'écouter jouer... Il avait l'impression de l'entendre lui raconter sa propre vie, de la voir se dérouler sous ses yeux, d'être totalement en accord avec elle, sans la moindre parole, sans même le moindre regard... _Semplice._

Elle faisait passer toute sa peine à travers ses notes... _Doloroso. _

Elle enchaîna sur autre chose, toujours sans s'arrêter. Tony ne connaissait pas le morceau, mais celui-ci lui donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu la jeune femme, comme un souvenir qui revenait du fin fond de sa mémoire... _Ritenuto. _

Il remarqua alors, sur le second tabouret du piano, une photo, "Sans doute sa soeur", pensa-t-il, et une bougie sur le piano. "Elle doit fêter quelque chose"... _Maestoso._

Les notes continuaient à sonner autour de lui, les enveloppant tous les deux d'une couverture protectrice, comme la nuit pouvait le faire avec un couple d'amoureux. Il essaya de s'empêcher de penser à ça, elle était sa coéquipière, presque son amie, il ne voulait pas briser ça... _Piano._

Ziva releva un moment les yeux, croisant son regard dans le reflet sur le vernis du piano. Noir, comme la prunelle de ses yeux à cet instant. Son regard était lointain, elle était comme plongée dans ses souvenirs, remontant des années en arrière, il sentait à travers ses notes, les nuances, et le tempo de ce qu'elle jouait, toute la tristesse de sa partenaire, comme si elle lui transmettait sa peine, la faisait partager, pour ne pas repenser à tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver..._Tristamente. _

Sachant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, sa soeur, son frère, presque toute sa famille était partie, à présent, ... Elle se raccrocha au regard du jeune homme, l'invitant d'un geste de la tête à se rapprocher, sans cesser de jouer, elle lui désigna le cadre qui contenait la photo de sa soeur et le piano, il déposa alors le cadre à côté d'une pile de partitions, pas trop près de la bougie, et s'assit près de la jeune femme, elle continua de jouer quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta et le regarda. _Crescendo._

²Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, plus après ce qu'elle venait de jouer... Il l'attira contre lui, tâchant tant bien que mal de lutter contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. _Mezzo forte._

Si les notes de Ziva étaient comme autant de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait verser, celles de Tony, bien réelles, finirent leur course dans la chevelure de la jeune israélienne, lui-même avait perdu beaucoup, et avait retrouvé une famille au NCIS, avec son mentor, et tous ses collègues, et même s'il avait perdu, encore très récemment, sa meilleure amie, il savait qu'il était prêt à construire quelque chose. _Crescendo._

Après quelques minute dans les bras de son coéquipier, la jeune femme releva les yeux, plongea son regard dans le sien, il voyait quelques larmes, aux coins de ses yeux, les toutes dernières d'une longue, longue lignée... _Forte_. D'une certaine façon, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui sache l'écouter sans qu'elle parle quelqu'un qui ne l'interrompe pas, qui la comprenne. _Crescendo. _

"Le diamant ne révèle son éclat qu'après avoir été taillé", lui disait souvent sa mère quand elle était petite. Elle se figurait ainsi son ami, diamant brut, qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on creuse un peu sous la surface, percer la coquille de fierté pour trouver toutes les blessures qu'il cachait si profondément, mais pas assez pour que la jeune femme ne puisse les atteindre...Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres, et finit par se décider, franchissant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore... _Fortissimo brillante._ Il répondit presque instantanément à son baiser, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, ce qui, d'un certain côté, était en partie vrai, même si ce n'était qu'inconscient. _Dolce._ Elle goûtait ses larmes, mais elle savait que celles qui dévalaient leurs joues étaient à présent des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur, et plus des larmes d'une infinie tristesse, comme les précédentes ... _Point d'orgue. _

Elle savait, que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait désormais avec elle, elle était prête à essayer, essayer de tracer sa propre voie, leur voie. Se détachant enfin de ses lèvres, elle jeta un oeil à la photographie posée sur le piano, la flamme donnait l'impression que la jeune femme représentée souriait d'un air bienveillant. "Peut-être est-ce un signe..." se dit le jeune agent du NCIS. Il se rapprocha de la jeune pianiste, unissant leurs lèvres une nouvelles fois. Leur baiser fut, cette fois plus passionné, ils s'étaient trouvés... _Teneramente e un poco appassionato._

Alter ego, à la fois si différents, et si complémentaires...Insaisissables, feu et eau, brûlants de ferveur, mais traçant leur chemin avec détermination, quoiqu'il arrive... _Cadence parfaite._

La bougie, lueur de vie, continua de brûler, les larmes arrêtèrent leur flux continu.

Chacun pouvaient lire à présent dans les yeux de l'autre un certain apaisement. _Point d'orgue._


End file.
